In conventional product accumulation devices, a plurality of blade members are perpendicularly provided on the external periphery of an endless rotary conveyor at regular intervals so as to form a product container placed between the blade members adjacent to each other. While the rotary conveyor drives, the product container placed between the blade members adjacent to each other is adapted to face the product supply portion of a product supply means in sequence. Accordingly, each of the products is adapted to be housed one by one in each of the product container from the product supply means. At a stage where the predetermined numbers of products have been shifted to an export area, the products are exported for a next process (see Patent Document 1).
However, in these conventional product accumulation devices, the gap width of the blade members adjacent to each other cannot be accommodated to target products on all occasions. In case the gap width of the blade members adjacent to each other is attempted to modify according to the specification of the target products, it would become necessary to change the structure of the whole device, concluding that general-purpose capabilities are poor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-225121